Unmasked
by eLoiise
Summary: I've met him at a party. I didn't catch his name, though but we fell in love. I guess we did. I've been trying to find him but somehow there's no progress. If it's meant to be it will be, that's what they always say. But I want this to happen, I will find him. I hope so. But if not, I guess we are just intersections, destined to meet only once. Photo (c) tumblr


So I guess I should just start, right? No more introductions? My name is... no? Okay then. It started with our year _ender_. It's a sort of party and everyone's invited. The thing is, I never expected to meet him. It just happened. Sort of like what Gayle Forman keeps on repeating in Just One Day, _accidents._ Who is he? I don't know,_ yet._

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me into this, Christina" She sighs as I follow her inside the University house.

"It's just a party, Tris and besides it's school tradition. It's not as if we're breaking any rules" I roll my eyes at Christina.

"Let loose, Tris. Just for the night. Besides, it's the year _ender_" she says. Somehow, that still didn't make me feel at ease. This was all wrong. I didn't know why Christina was so pumped with this. Yes, I know that it's the year _ender_ and we're going to be Seniors by the end of the night, but still.

"Come on, Tris. Besides, nobody knows you" she says then pats my mask. I sigh. I guess that made me breath a little. Christina leaves me to go find Will, telling me to dance, enjoy the party while she's gone. I grunt under my breath and make my way to the kitchen. That was a bad idea. The whole room smelled like alcohol. I couldn't drink. Well, I don't. Besides, if I started drinking nobody will be driving Christina and Will home. I make my way to the stairs, bumping people in the way. There was no one at the veranda, gladly. I was already on the first step when someone whispered in my ear.

"Don't tell me you're going to isolate yourself again, Tris?" I turn around and sigh.

"I'd rather" I said. He just smirks. "Dance with me" I listen to the music. It wasn't much of a slow dance, but it'll suffice, I guess. See, I don't dance. That's what I always say to ignore all this but no matter what I say, I get dragged on the dance floor anyways and I won't be able to stop as soon as I feel the song building up inside me and making my body move.

'Suit and Tie' was playing in the stereo. Told you, it wasn't much of a dance song anyway but Uriah and I danced along it anyway. No, to answer you question, Uriah and I aren't dating. We're close, yes. That's all information I can tell you for the moment.

We were already laughing our ass off, sweating with our feet aching. It seems like we're drunk but to be honest, we haven't drank any liquor. Maybe Uriah did, but like I said, I can't drink.

The song was almost ending when Uriah twirled me. He didn't hold onto me though, thus resulting to me bumping into a mystery guy.

"I'm sorry" I say.

"It's alright" he said. I looked at him. He looked vaguely familiar. I looked back. Uriah wasn't there and I can't find him anywhere close.

"Want to dance?" Even though my feet were already aching, I didn't refuse. If this was what Christina meant by getting loose then I'm liking it.

The moment we started dancing, they changed it to a slow dance. The man I'm dancing with held me firmly, one hand holding mine, the other on my waist. I looked at him again, he was smiling down at me. It wasn't the smile that says he's insulting me. It says that he likes what's happening and somehow I like it too.

As soon as the music stopped, he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Want to sneak out?" he asks.

I nod. I already started being such a bad girl by just going to this party anyways. He looped his hand with mine and we walk out of the party. Nobody was paying us much attention. He leads me to the park just at the back of the University House.

"I don't think I know you" he says once we're seated.

"Maybe you do, but you won't know because I'm wearing a mask" I say. He smiles.

Silence.

He takes my hand again and drags me towards the grassy part of the park. I don't know what he was doing but then he lied down on the grass. He pats the space beside him and I lied down after him.

"What are we doing?" I say, looking at the sky. There wasn't much of a view because there was no stars.

"Looking at the stars" he says.

"What stars?" I ask him.

He points at the sky.

"Those" he says.

"There are no stars" I say.

"Yes there are. But thing is, they're millions of light years away and the light from those stars haven't reached us yet. By the time it does, the stars are already dead" He says. I smile. I didn't know why though. All I know is that I did.

I look back at the sky and I see it, those stars glinting in the empty sky. He grips my hand with his and we watch the empty sky. I lean my head on his shoulder. There is something between us though. Something I haven't felt before. I know he feels it too. Our heart beats as if they're one.

He lifts his upper body up by his elbow and looks at me. His eyes were intriguing especially since it's the only thing I can see under the mask. He reaches for my face. I wasn't assuming anything. I raise my brow and he just smiles as if telling me that everything will be alright. Before I can react he was already removing my mask. I stop him before he can remove it entirely.

"Let's not remove our masks" I say.

"They how will I know who you are?" he asks.

"You won't" he lies back down, but I feel that he's disappointment.

"Names?" he asks.

"Let's not bother with names." I say again and he sighs. His disappointment is growing.

"Let this night be a mystery" I say.

"But there's something about you, about_ us_. And you felt it too, I know you did" And he was right. I was right also. There was something between us that I couldn't explain. Is it love? I don't know. But it was something different.

"It's like going with the flow. Let's see what happens between us." I say. Again, he elevates his upper body so he can look right at me.

"We might see each other again." I say, "Or we can be intersections only destined to meet once." I say. "I hope not" he says and he leans in. Now I know what he really is going to do and I don't stop him.

As soon as his lips touch mine, I feel heaven. Maybe it is love but we won't know that, will we? Maybe we will but I don't care. I don't know what will happen to me, to us but all I know is that this is my present. This is where my life took me, somehow this is where my road is leading to. It's a perfect moment. Just me and him. I guess there's a rule of kissing someone you don't know or just met but it happens a lot especially in books and what happens to them at the end, they have those happy endings. So much like Disney, right?

But here's a thing. Like Nelly Furtado song says, "All Good Things Come to an End" and what's happening now is a good thing but then my phone rings.

He breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead on mine.

"Go on, answer it" he whispers.

"I'm sorry" he rolls on his back again, waiting for me to answer the call. I look at the caller. _Christina._

'Where have you been? I've looked all over for you' she practically shouts at my ear.

'What happened? It's still really early, you know' I say.

'Still really early? It's 12 in the night, your mom will be looking for you.' My jaw fell.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

He looks at his wrist, squinting. "Uhm, 12:21. Why?" he asks.

"Shit, I have to go" I say, standing up. He stands up after me.

"I'm sorry. My brother is looking for me" I lie. Well, not really. Caleb really is looking for me. I'll be totally screwed with my parents.

"But" he stutters but I kiss him again. Seriously, hasn't anyone made up a rule of kissing someone you just met.

"I leave our fate to the stars" I shout pointing at the sky, while I run towards the front yard.

* * *

"There you are" Christina says as soon as we spot each other. She removed her mask already.

I clap at her, looking at her completely sober.

"Why are you clapping?" she asks.

"You're not drunk" I say. She rolls her eyes at me and crosses her hands over her chest.

"And you seem cheery. What happened?" Christina says. I see Caleb and Will at one bench already starting to sleep.

"I'll tell you in the car." I say pointing at them. She sighs and we take them to the car.

I look back trying to see him but he wasn't there. I guess that just how the stars are. I look up again.

"Don't fail me" I whisper and climb into the driver's seat.

_Or we could be intersections, only destined to meet once._

* * *

**A/N**

**I won't ditch At The Beginning With You just for this though. **

**It's a new story for the new year.**

**Any guess on who the guy is?**

**Hope you like it. Review, follow, favourite :)**

**Happy 2014 :D**


End file.
